Lighton Academy
by EleanorKhalessi
Summary: Welcome to Lighton Academy where teenagers and teachers walk the halls. Where cliques do exist, where fights seem to happen but trouble will get you sent to the principal's office which is not a good thing. This academy is just your average academy, except in his school, our principal is the crazy lunatic, Chris McLean. Applications Closed
1. Applications

**Lιɢнтoɴ Acαdeмy**

Chris sighed as he lightly pinched the bridge of his nose with both frustration and unease. He has been staring at his computer screen for what seemed like forever and it seemed as if he didn't even make any progress yet. He was getting too stressed out with this, that he even contemplated on calling his secretary, Blainely.

"Chef!" Chris called out. There was no way in hell that he was going to ask the tall blonde for help, "Could you help me out? I need to pick the students for this year and I can't decide." He said quietly, just in case Balinely decides to pop out of nowhere.

Chef walked into Chris' office with a bang, almost startling Chris. "What 'chu want, boy?!" He yelled with a grumpy expression on his face. Chef was always like this to Chris, and since Chris treated Chef like crap too, he didn't really mind. Chef plopped down on the leather chair that faced Chris's desk and crossed his arms, raised his eyebrow at Chris with an small 'hm?'.

"Could you help me out? I need help in picking out the new batch this year." Chris said as he faced his computer screen to Chef.

Chef pursed his lips and grinned from ear to ear, "Well, let's go pick this year's new victims then."

_Application_

_| Full Name |_

_| Nickname(s) |_

_| Age |_

_| Gender |_

_| Student/Teacher/Employee |_

_| Grade |_

_| Face-Claim |_

_| Stereotype |_

_| Personality |_

_\ Likes |_

_| Dislikes| _

_| Extra |_

_My Application _

_| Full Name | __Georgie Marina Watson_

_| Nickname(s) | __Curious Georgie (Georgie's brother is the only one who calls her this and although it seems as if Georgie hates the nickname, she secretly loves it in the inside since it brings up old childhood memories.)_

_| Age | __Seventeen_

_| Gender | __Female_

_| Student/Teacher/Employee | __Student_

_| Grade | __Eleventh_

_| Face-Claim | __Frida Gustavsson_

_| Stereotype | __The Indie Artist_

_| Personality | __Georgie is extremely loyal and affectionate, but also quite shy when it comes to talking to boys that aren't family. She is original and quick to rebel against ideas or regimens that go against her value systems. Georgie values her privacy and often takes matters too seriously. Georgie is open-hearted, excitable, creative, funny, and is full of wild ambition. She always looks on the bright side and keeps her chin up, even in the face of massive obstacles. She excels in many aspect of what she does and holds her loved ones close to her heart. She values stability and cultural norms and is often consistent with work. Georgie is known for he kindness and willingness to go any length to help those in need._

_\ Likes | __Georgie loves getting __henna tattoos__ since they're not permanent and they're much less painful than actual tattoos. She loves to wear __sweaters__, even if it's the summertime and the sun is practically cooking eggs on you. She loves to __dye her hair__, with unique, dark colors, and although her mother disapproves of her hair color choices, Georgie's father defends her saying 'it's in style'. She __loves the rain__ because that means she gets to stay indoors with a cup of hot cocoa in her hands while she has a marathon of various movies on Netflix. Ever since she joined art class, she loved to take __pictures__ with cameras that once belonged to her older brother._

_| Dislikes| __Georgie doesn't like a lot of things, but one thing that she dislikes the most were __haunted houses__ since it felt as if she was living in a horror movie. She doesn't really like math, or anything that involved school work, since she practically runs away from it every time she's been asked a math question. She doesn't like putting on mascara or eye liner on since at the end of the day, it either gets smeared or caught in her eye. She doesn't like being in group chats since her phone seems to vibrate ever two seconds. And she definitely doesn't like those chairs that took you up and down the stairs since her family found her Grandma dead on that thing.. Seriously she just kept on going up and down until they finally saw her._

_| Extra _

_-Georgie has a very high imagination since her best friend is a sock monkey whom she calls Senor Guapo.__  
__-Georgie only has two childhood crushes and those were __Harry Potter__ and __Alex Turner__  
__-Ever since she's learned how to surf in a field trip back in sixth grade, she's loved the __beach__ ever since.__  
__-In middle school, she thought she was a 'mature' caffeine addicted kid after drinking __a cup of joe__._

_| Full Name | __Winston Norman Anderson_

_| Nickname(s) | __Para-Norman (His siblings usually call him that because he used to think that his Grandma haunted him ever since her funny, yet awkward accident)_

_| Age | __Sixteen_

_| Gender | __Male_

_| Student/Teacher/Employee | __Student_

_| Grade | __Tenth_

_| Face-Claim | __Adrien Sahores_

_| Stereotype | __The Geek Charming_

_| Personality | __Winston is an astute observer who takes interest in the needs and desires of others. He's private, good-natured, wordly, and is quick to make connections between complex concepts. He values self control and the pursuit of the greater good, but often has difficulty standing up for himself. Winston is lighthearted, empathetic, inspiring, and is always ready to shoulder the burdens of others. He tends to be very outgoing, unless someone close to him is threatened, in which case he becomes formidable enemies. He could sense when people need guidance and tries to provide it, and he takes their obligations to others very seriously._

_\ Likes | __Even though Winston would never admit this in a million years, he loves those __five second dance parties__ that his older brother does to break certain tensions. Even though Winston has only ever been to one party, he loves the idea of being loose and __dancing in a wild manner__. Winston loves to __read and study__ and much to his parent's dismay, he sometimes stays up all night just to finish a book. Although Winston is not really good with talking to girls besides his sister, Georgie, he tends to exaggerate all of the times he's talked to them. He likes to take photos like his sister, but he just doesn't like people taking pictures of him and __with him._

_| Dislikes| __Like his older brother, Winston does not do __beaches__ because of all of the sand that he finds in his swimming trunks. He doesn't feel comfortable when he's all by __himself__, so he usually tags along with one of his siblings when it comes to social events, much to his sibling's dismay. He doesn't like to __drink__ because of the major headache that they give you the morning after, but he still drinks once in a while when he is having a hard time in school. He doesn't like it when girls 'throw themselves at him' as his siblings state because he isn't comfortable will them. And he especially doesn't like it when his brother comes home from a party, all drunk and wobbly since that meant Winston and Georgie had to take care of him._

_| Extra | _

_-Winston has a__journal__ that he keeps around him at all times and doesn't let anyone touch it.__  
__-His motto is __'no pictures, no evidence'__  
__-He loves to go on adventures. Especially in the __mountains__  
__-He sometimes __takes pictures__ of his fellow classmates._

_Rules_

_You could make up to three characters, but you cannot make four characters. But be also aware that if you have more then one character, not all of them might be accepted._

_When I post a chapter, it would be nice if you commented on how I did and if I portrayed your character wrongly. But if I did portray them wrongly, please tell me, I won't be mad at all._

_When posting your applications, do not post it on the comments. If you do so, you will automatically be rejected. In other words, PM the application(s) to me._

_For the face-claim part of the application, it would be really nice if you picked a celebrity so that I could imagine it better, but if it's not a celebrity, it's perfectly find by me._

_I will be matching up the crushes and if you are not satisfied with your crush, then you could comment or PM me and I could maybe change it._

_I know that these rules probably make me sound like a bitch, but the rules are rules and it makes the story much for interesting and easier. Thank you for taking the time to actually read this whole thing. :)_


	2. Character List (Updating Constantly)

**Lιɢнтoɴ Academy**

_cнaracтer lιѕт_

Thank you to everyone who has sent an application to Lighton Academy. I know that some of you didn't make it and I am terribly sorry for that. The reason why I didn't accept your oc's are because some of you posted your applications on the comments sections, some of you didn't really have that much detail, making it hard for me to imagine how your character is like, and some of you just made me really confused... If you didn't make it, I hope you still have a chance to read this and hopefully, you won't report me or something.. cx

_Girls:_

| Artemis Lillian Moone | The Animal-Loving Archer |

| Lucille Mannero | The Prankster |

| Tina Coronel | The Girl Who Dates Everyone |

| Camille Erin Rodda | The Fierce Gymnast |

| Georgie Marina Watson| The Indie Artist |

| Charlotte Rose Hauphenbach | The Porcelain Doll |

| Alaska Redwood | The Happy-Go-Lucky Kid |

| Ariel Haylock | The Nervous Newbie |

_Boys:_

| Miles Jackson | The One With The Prosthetic Arm |

| Hae-Yuom Fen | The Eastern Consumer |

| Johan Vialpando | The Musician |

| Colton Matthew Ross | The Insomniac Dreamer|

| Derilyn Cleon Flanagan Jr. | Mr. "Perfect" |

| Winston Norman Watson | Geek Charming |

|Oscar Kosorukov | The Russion Tech Geek |

Well.. There you have it! I will be updating this constantly if I get more applications. The number of characters are a bit uneven so if you could even it out by making a guy and a girl, that would be amaze-balls! I promise to try my best to update this story weekly but school is starting in two days so that would be a little difficult for me.. Anyways, until next time, my friends ;)


End file.
